Alice's World
(I am truly sorry for the weird type) What is Alice's World? Well, it's a post-apocalyptic world (okay, it's actually a temporal pocket). A land that is mostly barren, (exactly 53.8% barren) due to a war. The biggest, most destructive war ever to hit Gielinor. How and why did it happen? The tablet found below may explain. It was the Eighth Age of Gielinor. The Fifth Age had ended in a bloody war after 313 years. The whole balance of the Combat Triangle had fallen to pieces. Mages against Rangers, Rangers against Warriors, Warriors against Mages. The fact of the matter is, they destroyed each other, dragging the rest of humanity with it, ending the Fifth Age. Here's a semi-brief timeline: Fifth Age, 234 years: Combat Triangle Wars. Fifth Age, 434 years: Combat Triangle Wars end. All humanity is gone, except for a few pockets that decided to live with the Mystic Beings, (Fairies, Werewolves, anything else beginning with were, Dragons, Mermaids, Serpents, Manticore, Dwarf, Gnome, Elf, all other legendary beings you hear of.) and eventually become Mystic beings, although not quite... Sixth Age, 1 years: Gielinor becomes hopelessly overgrown. With no other species on Earth, some plants develop conscious thought. Sixth Age, 156 years: Summoning Familiars leak out into the world. Sixth Age, 600 years: due to an especially rowdy party in Zanaris, complete with excessive drinking, several human-turned Mystics from all orders of Mystic barf up the essence of their human sides, which quickly regenerate. The essences that were barfed up quickly turn into humans. Sixth Age, 787 years: Arbor wars. All weapons disintegrate at the end of the battle. Sixth Age, 999 years, last day before 1000th year: peace reestablished, after many years of barbarianism. Seventh Age, 1 years: (1000th year of 6th Age) Golden Age begins. Many skills involving making things resurface. Seventh Age, 50 years: Spirit Summoning, the art of summoning a familiar with your exact magic energy print, is discovered. Eighth Age, 1 years: The Day Everything Fell Apart. I'll tell you what that was later. Eighth Age, 95 years: Alice, Kyurin, and Natalia born. So, you read the timeline. Brief summary of it? In the Fifth Age, all types of combat turn against each other and destroy the world. Many millenia later, the combat triangle is an unknown idea, and everybody was living peacefully, until The Day That Everything Fell Apart. What exactly was it? Well, it was a period of overzealous archeology. It started when a young, enterprising young man, who was being trained in archeology, who went by the name of Alberius, found an urn with Saradomnist markings on a plot of land near an incredibly barren wasteland. You see, the Mystic beings remembered the cities where they had once lived, but not where the cities were. So archaeologists dug randomly, rarely finding anything worth anything. Alberius thought this was just a random find that wouldn't lead to anything, until he found a coin in the wall of his pit. He dug where it was, farther and farther, until he realized he was standing on a cobblestone street. Archaeologists flocked to the site, finding more and more, eventually rediscovering The Digsite. Then this archeology mania went to a whole new level of madness when Alberius's son, who called himself Master Z, was digging a tunnel, and he broke into a Fifth Age building. He quickly discovered that it was a swordshop. Of course, he hadn't known what a sword was. He thought he had just discovered a huge knife. And, at that exact moment, his friends Doktor S and Doktor G had dug into the rune shop and the ranging shop. Archaeologists puzzled over these strange finds, having quite a time with the runes. They soon discovered that when you pushed a mind rune and an air rune together a gust of wind would come out. Quickly they began to try other combinations, some of which worked, some of which didn't. Then warriors began to reappear, then rangers, and then... Well, you get the idea. RuneScape settled into the state it had been in the Fifth Age, albeit it was much more civilized. Beings of all kinds walked through New Varrock, the rapidly growing city that spread onto the site of the archaeological dig. It was all okay, with the occasional war. So, what's this like? Category:Haruverse Category:Locations